


Every Angel Likes Chocolate

by orphan_account



Series: SPN Oneshots, Drabbles, and Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Blushing Castiel, Chocolate, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Kissing in the Rain, Language of Flowers, Lucifer is a sweetheart, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Naked Cuddling, Oneshot, Proposals, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and sweet, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer buys Cas flowers to mark their 5 year anniversarry, but so much more ends up happening.Short, sweet, and rough for the soul. (I'm sorry it's so fucking bad)(Check the notes for the meanings of the flowers)





	Every Angel Likes Chocolate

Lucifer was nervous. Very, _very_ nervous. He stood outside the door in the rain, holding a bouquet of Agrimony, Almond, Amaranth, Arbutus, and Aster and a large box of fine chocolate. He could open the doors with his own keys or just fly in, but that would be less romantic.

He knocked, and heard Castiel cry "Coming!" and flying to the door.

Castiel had insisted on living in a human house. Lucifer hadn't been too keen on it, but well, how could he deny Castiel anything?

Opening the door, Castiel saw the bouquet and the chocolate and his eyes started tearing up from the meaning. "F...For me?" he asked, hoping Lucifer wouldn't notice his tears.

"Yes," Lucifer replied softly. "Happy Anniversary. Will ... Will you mate with me?"

Launching himself at Lucifer, Castiel pulled him into a deep kiss. When they had to pull apart for a breath(Yes, angels need to breathe sometimes too) Castiel replied "Yes. I will be your mate."

Satisfied with his answer, Lucifer pushed him towards the bedroom with a huge grin on his face, placing his gifts on the kitchen table. The house shook from the uniting of both graces and the sex.

Afterward, they cuddled and fell asleep, happy to be in each other's arms as brothers, lovers, and husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Agrimony: Thankfulness  
> Almond: Promise  
> Amaranth: Immortality; Immortal Love  
> Arbutus: You are the only one I love  
> Aster: Love, daintiness, talisman of love, trusting


End file.
